Lazos rojos
by Vonlenska
Summary: -Hay veces que os mataría... Pero, normalmente, sería capaz de matar por vosotros.-
1. James y Albus

**James Sirius Potter**

-¡Mamá!- Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana de una noche oscura y lluviosa. Un chico moreno lloriqueaba en una esquina de su habitación cubierto por una sábana verde… Gritaba a alguien que no acudía a su llamada… No porque no quisiese, sino porque no estaba. Un rayo iluminó la estancia por completo y acto seguido un ronroneo ruidoso y estruendoso de un trueno se oyó resonar por todas las paredes, por todo el vecindario… Se oía algún perro ladrar, pero nadie venía a socorrer al pequeño que lloraba… Se abrió la puerta de par en par y alguien entró corriendo hacia él. –Mamá…

-No, no soy mamá…- La figura que previamente había irrumpido la habitación era más alta que el chico que lloraba aferrado a su sábana. Igualmente moreno, pero era diferente a él…- Yo estoy aquí, Albus, hermano… No te pasará nada.- Le abrazaba fuertemente contra él y notaba como su hermano se iba acurrucando en su pecho y sus lágrimas iban mojándole la camiseta. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, junto a su hermano menor, abrazándolo y tranquilizándolo; tampoco sería la última.

Dejó pasar un rato en el cual sólo abrazaba al tembloroso chico y le susurraba palabras de alivio y ánimo, luego se levantó poco a poco sin soltarlo y lo llevó a la cama. Se tumbó junto a él y le siguió abrazando y acariciando el pelo… Su hermano se relajaba poco a poco y a él se le iba pasando la sensación de impotencia. Había pocas cosas que James Potter no soportara, una de ellas era no poder ayudar a su familia, quizá por eso siempre ayudaba a todos sus amigos y familiares, porque así era él, porque así quería ser él… Más allá del pivón de Hogwarts, el tío que se triunfaba la chica que quisiese cuando quisiese, estaba James. Simplemente James, el mejor amigo que se podría llegar a tener, y el mejor hermano que alguien pudiese soñar… Quizá siempre se estaba peleando con su hermano por ir éste a Slytherin, pero era pura ficción: nada más llegar a casa se programaban las vacaciones juntos, y pobre de aquel que osara interferir los planes de los hermanos Potter, porque recibiría un buen castigo.

La primera vez que vio a su hermano en ese estado debía tener unos cinco años: Había tormenta y como no podía dormir había decidido bajar a tomar un poco de leche. Iba subiendo las escaleras despreocupadamente cuando un grito, agudo e insufrible cargado de pavor, salió proferido de la habitación de su hermano… Le faltó tiempo para tirar el vaso de leche al suelo y subir corriendo lo que quedaba de escaleras. En un primer momento pensó que el inútil de Albus había visto algún bichito y se había asustado… Luego, al oír sus llantos y demandar la presencia de su madre, pensó en algo más fuerte: quizá no era un bichito lo que había visto, quizá era una banshee o un monstruo enorme que se quería comer a su hermano. Tuvo miedo, pero él no dejaría que ningún monstruo se comiera a su hermano… Sólo él tenía derecho a comerse a su hermano si quería… Bueno, tal vez no, pero el concepto estaba claro: el único que podía hacer llorar así al enano que dormía en la habitación contigua a la suya era él. Abrió la puerta de par en par y ahí le vio: estaba arrinconado en una esquina de la habitación, cubierto por la sábana verde de los trencitos y temblaba como una hoja en pleno invierno. Se paró de golpe y sintió una punzada en el corazón… En un momento estaba sentado junto a su hermano abrazándolo y repitiéndole que mamá estaba a subiendo las escaleras. Y así fue, en un minuto Ginny ya estaba ahí cual leona protegiendo a sus crías, Harry estaba detrás de ella, y ambos lucían sobresaltados… Esa noche James durmió con Albus y se prometió a él mismo que haría todo lo que tuviera a su alcance para que su hermano estuviera siempre a salvo… Eso le conllevó a varios castigos por asumir la culpa de alguna trastada que hacía su hermano, o algún accidente… Y así se ganó la fama de niño revoltoso, mientras su hermano se ganaba la de angelito… Pero no le importaba, sabía que Albus haría lo mismo por él.

De ese tiempo hasta la actualidad hay un buen trecho. Ahora ambos están en Hogwarts, ambos están en el equipo de quidditch y el club de duelo, ambos son de los más respetados en sus casas. James es un león y Albus una serpiente… Al principio le dolió mucho que su hermano no fuera a su misma casa, luego –con ayuda de su familia y sus amigos- dio una oportunidad a los amigos de su hermano y se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo. Sonrío y admitió que quizá era un buen momento para plantar el hacha entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Los partidos de quidditch eran impresionantes. Ambos eran buscadores y cada partido era emocionante y mantenían a todos en una tensión constante… Daba igual que equipo ganara, porque siempre ofrecían un espectáculo digno de ser visto.

-Haz el favor de mirar por dónde vas, imbécil- Espetaba James cuando chocaban por los pasillos del castillo

-No me hables así, idiota- Respondía Albus a su vez. Luego de una pequeña riña de miradas asesinas e insultos, corrían a algún lugar para explicarse todo lo que les había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. No era a escondidas, pero tampoco era muy frecuente verlos pasear juntos…

Pero… ¿Y qué? ¿Qué importancia tenía eso en ese momento, o en cualquier otro? James era consciente de que era un buen hermano, no necesitaba demostrar a la escuela lo mucho que quería y admiraba a su hermano. Sí, admiraba, admiraba cada sonrisa con la que le respondía cuando él le preguntaba quien le había hecho ese morado y se iba caminando, admiraba cuando su hermano se pasaba horas y horas ayudándolo con alguna redacción aun yendo a diferentes cursos, admiraba la maestría de su hermano en su escoba, y admiraba la determinación con la que había traído por primera vez a Scorpius Malfoy a casa… Admiraba cada rincón secreto de los ojos verdes de su hermano, y sabía reconocerlos al instante… Porque así era James: observador y comprometido con su familia sin importarle hasta que punto… Así fue como James y Albus se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno al otro mientras el mundo se acababa ahí fuera, y las nubes descargaban toda su ira contra los mortales. Oh, dioses del Olimpo, descargad vuestra rabia hoy, porque si mañana decidís hacer llorar otra vez al niño Potter, su protector subirá hasta ahí y se encargará de quitaros uno a uno el título de inmortales e invencibles. Tenedlo por seguro…

Van entrando los rayos de sol a la habitación y, junto al graznar de los gorriones que se posan en los árboles, resuenan unos tacones en las escaleras. Una pelirroja y otro moreno más se paran en el umbral de la puerta y observan la escena: los dos adolescentes destapados y espatarrados en la cama durmiendo como ángeles en una cama hecha un desastre. Sonríen, se abrazan y se besan: saben que han cumplido con su labor como padres, han sabido educar a sus hijos y eso ha hecho posible que pudieran pasar la noche tranquilos en La Madriguera, porque sabían que Albus lloraría, pero tendría a James a su lado en todo momento… Bajaron las escaleras otra vez… Justo en ese momento Albus se despertó y miró al moreno que dormía a su lado, sonrío como solo los hermanos Potter sabían hacer para ganarse a alguna chica, y susurró:

-Yo también estaré aquí por ti, hermano

-Te quiero, imbécil

-No pienso decírtelo, ni lo sueñes.

Y una almohada blanda y blanca se estalló en la cara del pequeño Potter. Quizá nunca pronunciaría las palabras que había dicho su hermano haciendo ver que aún dormía, pero quizá era esa su manera de decirlas.


	2. Albus y James

**Albus Severus Potter**

Albus siempre fue el chico listo y serio, el que siempre sabía qué hacer y cuando, el que nunca se metía en problemas. Era el "amigo majo" aunque a veces también podía ser el "chico sexy" pero aún así, nunca llegaba a la altura de su hermano… O quizá esa era su visión.

Siempre pensó que cuando fuese mayor iría a Hogwarts con su hermano y haría que éste se sintiera orgulloso de él, que no tuviera vergüenza alguna a decir: _"Es mi hermano"_, pero todo cambió cuando llegó al castillo y el sombrerito mágico le dijo que fuera a Slytherin. Se quedó de piedra, inmóvil bajo el sombrero, todo el comedor en silencio… ¿Cómo? Quién sabe ¿Por qué? Sólo tiene conjeturas… Le pidió al sombrero que mirara otra vez, pero este le dijo que no, que ese era su veredicto. Su mirada recorrió todo el comedor en busca de unos ojos familiares y los encontró… Quizá nunca debió mirar en ese momento a su hermano. Se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que James apartó la mirada y se quedó observando a la nada. En verdad estuvieron sin hablar más tiempo del que jamás han vuelto a estar: tres días. Al tercero chocaron casi expresamente sólo para dirigirse una mirada y comprobar que ambos seguían vivos y sanos. Siguieron con el juego hasta navidad y, allí fue cuando no pudieron más, y estallaron en una larga charla de confesiones de sus días hasta el momento. Perdón. No, tranquilo es culpa mía. No. Que sí. Que no. Que sí. Mamá, dile que no… Y luego todo volvió a ser como siempre y ambos hermanos volvieron a hablar.

Albus admiraba a James, a veces en secreto, a veces a voces. Admiraba su capacidad para decir las cosas claras tal y como las pensaba, admiraba cómo podía ideárselas para gastar una broma, conquistar a una chica, o aprobar un examen sin estudiar… Admiraba su buen humor constante y admiraba cómo era capaz de compaginar familia-amigos-ligues sin dolores de cabeza. James, a ojos de Albus, era admirable. Albus, a ojos de James, era admirable. Ambos se admiraban, ambos lo intuían, ambos se querían, ambos se confiaban cosas…

-¿Te puedo confesar algo?- La música sonaba muy alta y retumbaba en las paredes, aún así ambos mantenían una conversación animada y bien llevada, con algún coscorrón o pequeño puñetazo de por medio. Adolescentes tenían que ser

-Claro. Dispara, hermanito

-Verás… Me gusta alguien…

-¿Y quieres saber cómo tratarla? Tranquilo, pequeñín, tu hermano mayor sabe mucho del tema

-¿tratarla?

-Claro

-No, no, me refería a… ¿Tratarla?

-¿Qué coño pasa, Albus?

-Verás, bueno… Es… Un chico…

-Ah, bueno, ahí tengo menos experiencia

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Lo siento, hombre…

-No, no, no es eso, es… ¿Tú con un chico?

-¿Exactamente qué crees que hacía Lysander tantas noches durmiendo en casa?

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿LYSANDER?

-Que sí, pesado… ¿Me dirás quién es o tengo que rogar?

-Scorpius Malfoy…

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Ahora eres tú el que hace el numerito…

-No, no, es que… Siempre he visto a ese chico tan… Heterosexual…

-Yo también, pero pasan cosas…

-Bueno… ¿Qué querías saber?

-Nada, sólo quería que lo supieras… Ya sabes, somos hermanos y eso…

-Ajá… Sí, claro… Oye ¿te gusta la canción?

-Sí, te lo iba a decir ahora…

-Ya… Mmm, oye, ¿me dejarás tú camisa mañana?

-Créetelo

-Eres cruel.

-Eh, chicos, dice mamá que bajemos a cenar ya- La música se paró y la pelirroja sonrió a sus dos hermanos… Claro, eso fue segundos antes de que ambos la levantaran del suelo cual saco de patatas y la bajaran por las escaleras sonriendo triunfalmente.

-¿Por qué siempre tratáis así a vuestra hermana?- Ginny sonreía. Le encantaba ver como a su hija le hacían lo mismo que a ella… Eso significaba que tendría a sus hermanos a su lado para siempre

-Mami, querida, Albus y yo queríamos un perro y tú nos dijiste que estabas embarazada… Creo que eso aclara las cosas…

Y, aunque la pelirroja se enfadase ante el comentario, su madre les regañase, su padre les regañase otra vez… Toda la familia reía. Eso era, en efecto, una familia unida.


	3. Rojo y Negro

**Rojo y Negro**

James era el chico más deseado de Hogwarts, era el más admirado, el que más chicas conquistaba, el que siempre ganaba en los duelos, el que siempre conseguía lo que quería… James era todo eso y más; para Lily, por ejemplo, era su hermano mayor. Era ese hermano que no la dejaba ponerse minifalda, aún adorando a toda mujer que llevase una, era el hermano que miraba mal a sus citas, aún siendo él el primero en liarse con la primera que pilla… Su hermano, en definitiva, era un chico protector.

-¿Qué coño sabes tú de lo que quiere Clarkson conmigo?

-Lily, la duda ofende. Conozco a ese idiota desde hace tiempo y sé que sólo quiere enrollarse contigo. Y no, no le voy a dar el placer… Deberías pensar que yo de esto sé mucho

-Tú solo sabes de enrollarte con cualquier chica mona

-Justo por eso sé que piensa Clarkson.

Y así era, James siempre acertaba con esas cosas, pero Lily nunca le daría la razón. Cuando salía con un chico, él siempre le montaba el numerito, ¡incluso había llegado a castigarla sin salir! Ella creía que eso era indignante y, como buena Potter, siempre se escapaba de esas retenciones… Y, casi siempre, volvía destrozada viendo como su hermano tenía la razón; pero el orgullo no le permitía articular palabra en contra de sus credenciales.

La pequeña Lily Luna duerme con sus hermanos a menudo: le gusta sentir que siempre estarán ahí para protegerla. Si le preguntan sobre su hermano preferido, hay que distinguir entre el hermano dulce, tranquilo y que siempre la consuela, y el hermano terremoto que la ha hecho llorar miles de veces y que, a su vez, le saca siempre una sonrisa; Albus y James, respectivamente. No tiene hermanos preferidos, tiene hermanos distintos a los cuales adora con toda su alma.

Cuando eran pequeños, James, siempre le rompía las muñecas a su hermana _"Las muñecas son para niñas tontas"_ y Lily corría a Albus para que las arreglase _"No hagas caso al tonto este, tus muñecas son preciosas"_ y entonces le daba un beso en la frente y le acariciaba el pelo recogido en coletas… James, en cambio, se las estiraba o le hacía nudos que luego Ginny intentaba deshacer.

-¿Por qué tuvisteis a James?- Preguntaba la pequeña pelirroja a su padre entre lágrimas- Es malo conmigo y con mis muñecas… No me gusta James.

-Lily, es muy feo eso que dices de tu hermano, él te quiere… Además, nosotros no podemos hacer nada… Ya verás que, cuando crezca, será más amable.- Harry sonríe tiernamente y le da un beso en la frente antes de arroparla- Y, si te sigue molestando, podrás hechizarlo…- Le guiña el ojo y sale por la puerta.

Otro día, quizá era más:

-Albus es el mejor hermano que tengo, me cuida, y juega conmigo y mis muñecas.- Decía toda orgullosa delante de sus amigas en la escuela muggle a la que iba- El otro día me trajo una muñeca nueva, se llama Lucy, como mi prima.

-Lily, no está bien que digas eso. Piensa que James podría sentirse mal si te oye.- Ginny sostenía la mano de su pequeña mientras caminaban hacia casa- Además, quizá no solo era un regalo de Albus…

Y así era, la muñeca era un regalo de ambos hermanos, pero James no lo admitiría por orgullo: James Sirius Potter no se relaciona con niñas tontas ni con sus juguetes… Pero James Sirius Potter adora su muñeca preferida: La pequeña Lilú, su hermanita.


	4. Amor

**Amor**

Cuando James y Albus están en Hogwarts el tiempo no cambia solo por ellos, es decir, hay días radiantes y noches de tormentas abominables… Esas noches Albus conoce el terror en estado puro. La primera vez que pasó una tormenta en Hogwarts intentó por todos los medios que conocía no despertar a Scorpius, su compañero, pero no fueron suficientes porque en cuestión de momentos tenía al rubio a su lado preguntándole que pasaba y, justo cuando iba a hablar, la puerta se abrió y cerró de golpe y fue cuando James se quitó la capa que le regaló su padre.

Sí, su hermano, su valiente león, había venido a calmarlo como siempre había hecho en casa.

-No te preocupes, Scorpius, mi hermano está bien pero le tiene pánico a las tormentas…- Dijo removiéndole el pelo cariñosamente al somnoliento Malfoy de al lado de la cama de su hermano y metiéndose bajo las sábanas con Albus.- No pasa nada, enano, estoy aquí, venga duerme un rato.- Y así abrazados y con Albus llorando se durmieron los hermanos Potter junto a un más o menos tranquilo Scorpius Malfoy.

Al día siguiente James cogería la capa otra vez y se escabulliría a su habitación. Mucha gente pensaría que venía de verse con alguna chica durante la noche, pero no le importaba: de él pueden pensar lo que quieran, pueden llamarle mujeriego, pueden inventarse que ha ido a gastarle una broma a alguien… Pero él nunca rebelará el peor miedo de su hermano, el motivo por el cual ha dormido incómodamente y el motivo por el cual anoche cogió la capa de invisibilidad.

A medida que los años iban pasando, James se dio cuenta de que su hermano no le necesitaba porque ahora era Scorpius quien le vigilaba los sueños. No se enfadó, no hay nada en este mundo que James Potter desee más que la felicidad de su familia, aún si eso le exige un cambio de rol en su papel dentro de la familia… Pero saber que su hermano ahora tiene quién le pueda cuidar cuando él no puede es una sensación demasiado placentera como para preocuparse por si sigue siendo James o si ahora es solo Sirius… Eso da igual.

No hace mucho James vio como Lily paseaba cogida de la mano de Lysander Scamander. Ciertamente fue una sorpresa, James nunca se había planteado que entre esos dos pudiese haber algún tipo de relación, y menos después de conocer los gustos de Lysander…

-Sí, bueno, James, tú también has jugado a eso y no por eso has dejado de estar con chicas, ¿no?- Le dijo Lysander, y James le concedió el punto. Es verdad que alguna noche habían estado juntos ellos dos en su habitación –O en la mía- añadió Lysander. Juntos besándose y recorriendo ambos cuerpos sin ningún tipo de vergüenza solo para probar como era estar con alguien del mismo sexo.

Luego los juegos se hicieron más apasionados y lo que empezó con un beso y unas caricias, acabó con aceite de fresa en dónde la espada de Lysander pierde ese nombre y James arrodillado ante ese lugar… Luego los lugares se cambiaron. A ambos les gustaba jugar juntos y muchas veces se quedaban a dormir el uno en casa del otro o se escapaban de sus habitaciones cuando estaban en la escuela. Lorcan, el gemelo de Lysander, cubría a su hermano, mientras, misteriosamente, Lyra cubría a James.

James siguió saliendo y estando con mil y una chicas después de esos juegos, pero Lysander… Bueno, Lysander es un chico un tanto peculiar y reservado, quizá también – ¡Por supuesto!- añadió el rubio Scamander.

Lily parece tan feliz con Lysander que a James le da igual si en verdad es una banshee disfrazada de atractivo chico rubio, mientras le mantenga esa sonrisa.

James va caminando por uno de los pasillos que llevan a la sala de herbología. Uno de esos pasillos abandonados que nadie conoce o la mayoría hacer ver que no conoce, pero que llevan al patio trasero del castillo. Va caminando tranquilamente tarareando una canción que ha oído no hace mucho cuando oye la risa de alguien… Alguien que conoce muy bien: Lyra.

Lyra es una chica que lleva en el círculo de amistades de James desde que entró en Hogwarts, la conoció el mismo día que entraron y desde entonces han sido amigos y han estado juntos siempre; casi son como hermanos, gemelos para ser exactos. Lyra está saliendo desde hace tiempo con Ted Lupin, el ahijado del padre de James y lo más parecido a un hermano mayor que ha tenido Jame sen toda su vida. Empezaron a salir cuando Lyra y James iban a cuarto y Ted estaba en sexto, el penúltimo año… Ahora que son ellos los que están en sexto, Ted ya no está en la escuela. Ted está estudiando para ser auror junto a Lewis Orwell y Marcus Ross, dos de sus mejores amigos de siempre; Lyra se pasa los días deseando que lleguen las vacaciones para verle, pero, por suerte, no es de esas chicas enamoradas que se pasan todo el día diciendo tonterías y cursiladas sobre su pareja… Ella simplemente tacha los días que pasan en su calendario y suspira profundamente antes de empezar el nuevo día con una sonrisa… Es por eso que James no puede evitar mirar a escondidas desde la esquina con quien está su amiga. Si Ted no está y Lyra está riendo tan seductoramente con alguien, es justo que Ted lo sepa. Pero entonces…

-Si seguimos así y aquí nos va a ver alguien, cariño… Uhm… Espera, vayamos a mi habitación… Sammy y Angie no están y dudo que Molly no nos la deje… Uhm, joder, deja la camisa como está y vamos…

-Venga, vamos, Lyra… Dime que me has echado de menos… Dime que me quieres… Di mi nombre y haré lo que me pidas… - James ya sabe que esa voz solo puede ser de alguien.

-Uhm… Ted… Teddy… Te quiero…- James está tan sorprendido que cuando se oye a él mismo decir Ted en voz alta se sobresalta- ¿Quién anda ahí?

-Joder.- Maldice para sí mismo y sale de su esquina sonriendo tranquilamente- Lo siento, he oído a Lyra y me ha sorprendido… ¿Qué haces aquí, Ted?

-He venido a hacer de mensajero entre tu padre y la directora, pero me he encontrado una linda gatita con ganas de jugar al salir del despacho… Y como no tengo prisa… No me mal interpretes, James, me alegro mucho de verte y saber que estás bien, pero…

-Sí, sí, tranquilo. Si Lyra te resulta más interesante no pasa nada.- Y James sonríe haciendo sonreír a la parejita.- Anda iros a un lugar más privado antes de que sea otra persona quien os encuentre… Ah, ¡insonorizad la habitación!

James adora a Ted. De pequeños siempre jugaban juntos y James le prometió que siempre serían hermanos. Un día, cuando eran pequeños, se cayeron mientras jugaban en un árbol y juntaron las heridas que se les habían abierto –Ahora somos hermanos de sangre- dijo James y Ted sonrió y le despeinó la cabecita morena.

James recuerda todos sus momentos con Ted y sonríe porque siempre encuentra tres momentos buenos por cada momento malo, y eso vale la pena en la vida.

* * *

**Nota:** Perdón por tardar tanto, pero es que no me vienen muchas ideas a la mente... Jiji Pero bueno, aquí lo tenéis y prometo que subiré más (¡aunque no sé cuando!) Insisto en que si queréis saber quien es Lyra, debéis leer mi otro fic "Some Like It Hot" ya que todos mis fics de HP están dentro de ese mini universo. Espero reviews, y doy las gracias a todos los que me habéis comentado antes y a todos los que me habéis puesto en vuestra lista de autores favoritos, de alertas y de historias favoritas... ¡Significa muchísimo para mi! Gracias :)


End file.
